The Baudelaires in Halloweentown
by Samantha Sterling
Summary: While searching for Hotel Denoument, the Baudelaires stumble across a secret passage that leads to Halloweentown and a struggle to save it from the evil witch Myra. A crossover of Series of Unfortunate Events and The Nightmare Before Christmas.
1. Search For A Hotel, Discover A Passage

**(A/N: I do not own anything in this story, except for the character of Myra. Lemony Snicket and Harpercollins Publishing own Series Of Unfortunate Events, while The Nightmare Before Christmas belongs to Tim Burton and Touchstone Pictures.)**

"How much longer until we get to Hotel Denoument?" Klaus Baudelaire asked his big sister Violet. They as well as their baby sister Sunny had just escaped from a very grim submarine adventure and had received information on an important V.F.D. meeting at this particular hotel.

"A little while longer, I think. Just be patient, Klaus." Violet said to her brother.

"After all we have been through since the fire; it's hard to be patient." Klaus told her.

"Feema!" squealed Sunny, which most likely meant "I just want to get to the hotel and figure out this crazy mystery."

"Don't we all, Sunny." Violet told her baby sister, who she was carrying.

Sunny let out a little sigh as she rested her head against Violet's shoulder. She was just a toddler, but she had already been through so much in her young life and wanted all the mysteries she and her siblings had encountered to be solved and for everything to go right for once, including the fact that they all wanted Count Olaf to leave them and their fortune alone.

The Baudelaires continued to walk along the street towards the forest they had to pass through in order to get to Hotel Denoument. The trees towered meanly over them and the children could tell it was very dark inside the forest, which did not really comfort them at all. Taking a deep breath, they nervously took the first steps inside the forest and towards the hotel. Sunny was the most nervous of all, being the youngest of her siblings. She clung to Violet's dress and buried her face into her big sister's shoulder as they made their way along the dirt path they were on.

"I really don't want to be here either, Sunny. But we have to walk through here to get to the hotel." Violet whispered to her.

The forest kept getting scarier and scarier as the children walked deeper into it, which made them not want to be there even more. They soon became unaware of where they were going and frightened that they would not get to Hotel Denoument or even out of the forest alive.

"So, what did you say again about it taking a little while longer to get to Hotel Denoument?" Klaus asked Violet sarcastically.

"Do not even start, Klaus. This is serious that we do not know where we are anymore." Violet snapped back at her brother.

"Geesh, sorry I asked." Klaus said.

"Whatever, Klaus. Let's just focus on getting out of here and to the hotel." Violet said.

Sunny, meanwhile, had relaxed her grip on Violet's dress and was looking around a little bit to see where she and her siblings were. There was a little light showing through the tree leaves, but it did little to comfort her. And the fact that they just stumbled into an old graveyard made them even more nervous.

"Danomo!" Sunny squealed, which meant "Why is there a graveyard in the forest?"

"I don't know, Sunny. Could be an abandoned graveyard that isn't used anymore, or maybe people come here for private burials." Klaus said.

The graveyard certainly looked abandoned, as the few gravestones there and the old angel statue that was the centerpiece were old and cracked. The place looked like it hadn't been touched in ages as there was old grass growing over the plots and it didn't look like anything had been dug up in ages. However, what was incredibly strange was that two doors on the base of the angel statue were hanging a little off balance by their hinges.

"Um, why is there a door on the statue?" Klaus asked.

"Don't know, but why are there stairs there?" Violet responded, pointing to a set of stairs leading downwards that she could see beyond the broke doors.

The Baudelaires stepped forward to check out the stairs more closely. Violet set Sunny down on the ground and with Klaus' help, was able to move both of the doors away from the stairs. They could easily see the stairs led down into complete darkness with no indication of where they lead to.

"Wow, this is interesting." Violet said.

"Yeah, and we're disrespecting the dead. We better leave." Klaus told her.

"You're right, we should leave." Violet said and turned around to pick up Sunny. But to Violet and Klaus' horror, Sunny was not where she had been set down.

Becoming frantic, the two elder Baudelaires began wandering about the small graveyard calling out their baby sister's name and checking behind every gravestone and tree that they could see. They were just about to branch their search out further into the woods when they could hear Sunny squealing with happiness, but it sounded far away.

"Oh god, where is she?" Violet asked, sounding panicked.

"Haba!" Sunny squealed, which meant something like "I'm down here in the angel statue, come look at this!"

Violet and Klaus ran towards where they heard Sunny's voice coming from and much to their horror, she had indeed managed to crawl down the stairs and into the base of the angel statue without them seeing her do it.

"Sunny, get out of there! You don't know what's down there!" Klaus yelled.

"Neefa!" shriekd Sunny which meant "Just come down here and look at this."

Glancing at each other, Violet and Klaus ran down the stairs towards Sunny to grab her and bring her back out into the forest. But at the same time, all three children ran into the beginning of an amazing adventure.


	2. The Long, Dark Underground

"Sunny, what on earth do you think you're doing?" Violet exclaimed at her little sister as she picked her up.

"Mo?" Sunny asked innocently, which meant "Um, I'm just looking around down here?"

While Violet was scolding Sunny for crawling into a possibly dangerous area, Klaus was trying to peek down the passageway Sunny had supposedly discovered. Using the head lamp Violet had invented, he was able to use a little light to assist him in looking around. He was amazed to see a bend in the passageway.

"Hey, come look at this." he said to his sisters and gestured towards them to look at the bend in the passageway.

"You think it leads somewhere?" Violet asked.

"Well, yeah. And perhaps we should check it out." Klaus said and started to walk down the passage, but Violet grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Are you insane? You just said we were disrespecting the dead by being here." she said to him.

"Yeah, I know I said that. But I have this feeling we're supposed to follow this passage." Klaus told Violet firmly and began his walk down the long, dark passage.

Violet looked at Sunny and both girls shrugged their shoulders, knowing that they could not change Klaus' mind and began to follow him down the passage. Scared of being separated, Violet used one hand to grab onto Klaus' shirt while she held Sunny in her other hand and tried to keep her big black handbag on her shoulder.

The Baudelaires grew more nervous as they made their way through the seemingly never ending passage. They felt kind of claustrophobic being in this space. The fact that the walls were made out of old stone and the dirt floor was getting squishier as they walked did not help them feel better at all. After walking for a good 30 minutes, they decided to stop for a break.

"Are we even gonna get out of here alive, Violet?" Klaus asked.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to go down this way in the first place. Don't look at me." Violet snapped back.

"Well, that was before I realized this was a small, long, dark passage." Klaus said.

"Kilo!" Sunny shrieked, which meant something along the lines of "Quit fighting and let's get moving!"

Violet and Klaus were startled to hear Sunny shriek so loudly, demanding that they all shut up and get moving. Since they were all extremely curious as to what lay at the end of this long, dark tunnel, they started walking again past the old stone walls and along the squishy dirt path, knowing full well that whatever lay at the end of the passage may not be a good thing to find.

They walked for what seemed like an eternity, not really stopping for a break anymore since they were really determined to get out of this creepy place. All three of them grew tired, sore, and hungry as they walked along the seemingly never ending passage.

Finally, after hours and hours of walking, the Baudelaires came upon the other end of the passage. There was a set of stairs and an old doorway at the top similar to the ones found at the angel statue at the beginning of the passage.

"Wow, I wonder where this leads to." Klaus said.

"Why don't we find out?" Violet said and promptly set down Sunny on the steps.

She and Klaus walked up the short flight of steps to the top where the doors was, and considering the doors were a little heavy for children like them, it took a lot of their combined strength to push them open. When they finally got the stone doors open, an eerie gray moonlight spilled over them.

"We really were walking for a long time." Violet commented.

"Yes we were." Klaus simply said and ran back down the stairs to grab Sunny from where she had been sitting.

The Baudelaires walked up the short flight of stairs and out through the old stone doorway. What they saw next truly took their breathes away.

"Oh…my…god!" Violet exclaimed as she and her siblings took in the sights surrounding them. It was another graveyard that they had entered, but it didn't look like any ordinary graveyard. The Baudelaires had literally stepped into another world.


	3. No Ordinary Graveyard

"Where are we?" Klaus asked as he and his sisters stood in awe at the weird graveyard they were in.

The tombstones that they saw were decorated with skulls, ghosts, and demons. They were also set into the ground at many awkward angles; some even looked like they would tip over. As the Baudelaires took in the sights they saw, they turned around and realized that the statue they had emerged from was no angel statue, but instead the statue of a weird, skinny demon with its teeth filled mouth wide open and its claws posed and ready to strike.

"Wherever we are, I have a feeling it's not somewhere on Earth." Violet said to her brother.

"Let's just stick close together while looking around and we'll be fine." Klaus said.

The children slowly but carefully began wandering around the graveyard, taking in all the sights that they saw. Everything had such a dark, Gothic feel to it. The full moon that shone in the sky gave everything an eerie backlight. What really attracted the attention of the children was the huge spiral hill that sat right in the middle of the graveyard.

The Baudelaires decided it would be nice to walk up to the top of the hill and see what kind of view they could get from the top. It was truly a breathtaking view from where they were standing.

"Wow, this is amazing." Violet exclaimed as she looked around.

"Riyo!" Sunny squealed, which meant something along the lines of "It's beautiful, in a weird sort of way."

The view did have a kind of weird beauty to it, maybe because the Baudelaires could see all around them from where they were standing. They could see to the other end of the graveyard and past the big iron gate that marked the entrance/exit. Beyond the gate was what appeared to be a small town made up of old, black, Gothic houses.

"Think we should go to that town?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know, Klaus. What if the people there aren't friendly, or worse what if they aren't even people?" Violet asked.

Staring at Violet, Klaus asked "What makes you think that whoever lives there is not human?"

"I dunno, I just have this gut feeling that's all." Violet said, sounding a little apprehensive.

"We'll just be very careful, that's all." Klaus told her.

"Will that even help us?" Violet asked her brother.

"With everything that has happened to us since the fire, being careful is pretty much all we can do to stay safe." Klaus replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Violet said and followed Klaus as they walked down the spiral hill and back into the graveyard.

Sunny, meanwhile, was squirming around in Violet's arms wanting to be let down after having been carried for most of the day. Violet quickly set her baby sister down and Sunny began crawling around the graveyard while her older siblings kept a very close eye on her, not wanting to almost lose her like the incident back in the forest.

Desperate for something to chew on, Sunny made a beeline for a small patch of what appeared to be old weeds. She easily pulled one up from the loose dirt with her little fist and was about to put it in her mouth when Klaus suddenly grabbed it and yanked it away from her. Startled, Sunny quickly pulled another weed from the dirt and Klaus yanked that one away from her as well.

"Sunny, you don't know what type of plants these are. What if they're poisonous plants?" Klaus asked her.

"And they are poisonous plants." Violet said, pointing to the sign in front of the patch of weeds that read "Deadly Night Shade."

"See, Sunny? Those plants could've made you sick or worse." Klaus said to his little sister.

"Sowy." Sunny quietly squealed.

"It's ok, just stay close to me and Violet while we look around." Klaus said.

The Baudelaires walked around the graveyard some more before making their way towards the iron gates at the other end. Wanting to check out the town they saw, they slowly and carefully pushed open the gates and made their way out of the graveyard.They were going to start walking towards the strange, quirky town when they noticed something else that caught their eyes.

It was a twisted looking treehouse about halfway between the town and the graveyard.As the children carefully made their way closer, they saw that an old bridge covered a large gap in the ground between where they were standing and the short piece of land that the treehouse stood on. A cage elevator completed the décor.

"Hmm, I wonder who or what lives there." Klaus asked.

His question was soon answered by the sounds of three voices coming from the direction of the graveyard. The Baudelaires quickly dove behind a huge tree so that they would not be seen by whoever was coming. Since Sunny was the smallest of the three, she was the one who kept watch from behind the tree to see who was coming.

The voices turned out to belong to three small children, two boys and a girl. All three were wearing Halloween costumes. The girl was dressed as a witch and the boys were dressed as a devil and a skeleton. Sunny kept her tiny head halfway behind the tree as she watched them make their way to the treehouse while Violet and Klaus just listened in to their conversation.

"Hehe, that was a great prank we pulled on the Mayor." the witch girl said.

"Always fun to harass him by putting glue on his hat." the devil boy said.

"Too bad that bag of bugs Oogie Boogie is gone, he always gave us the most devilish assignments to carry out." the skeleton boy said as the three crossed the bridge and made their way into the cage elevator.

"Oh well, we still are pretty good at thinking up our own pranks." the devil boy said.

"Of course we are, we're the Boogie Boys!" the witch girl claimed and slammed the door of the cage elevator shut.

The three children laughed devilishly as the elevator rose to the top of their treehouse. The Baudelaires, meanwhile, quietly came out from behind the tree not believing what they had just heard.

"Wow, they are such brats." Klaus said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were related to Count Olaf in some way." Violet said.

"Neither would I." Klaus replied.

With a shrug, the Baudelaires continued on their way towards the quirky town. They had no idea what was in store for them in this town, but they had a feeling whatever they were about to experience would be completely out of the ordinary.


	4. Welcome to Halloweentown

The gates to the town were not very far away from the treehouse, therefore the Baudelaires did not have to walk far to get there. As they drew closer, they could see that the buildings they saw from the graveyard were quirkier than they thought.

"Wow, who or what do you think lives here?" Violet asked.

"Whatever or whoever does, I hope they're friendly." Klaus replied.

"Oooh." Sunny squeaked in amazement as she looked at the many buildings in the town.

Finally, they arrived at the main gates into the town. Taking deep breaths, the children managed to squeeze themselves through the bars and into the town square. It was here that they had their first real look at the residents.

They saw a fat clown riding around on a unicycle who would randomly tear off the front of his face. There were two witches discussing what potions they would make, one short with black hair and the other tall with white hair. A small mummy with one eye was playing with a small, fat corpse boy by pretending to strangle him with a noose. Three vampires stood with umbrellas over their heads to shield themselves from the sun. A fish like creature was relaxing in the green looking water of the fountain in the center of the town square.

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny grew extremely nervous as they slowly made their way into the town. They could feel the stares of everyone on them and heard the whispers of the residents pointing out these three mortal children that came to their town.

"They look funny." the corpse boy whispered to the small mummy.

"What are these mortal children doing in our land?" the tiny witch whispered to her taller companion.

"Uh, Violet. I get the feeling that we're not welcome here." Klaus said nervously.

"Oh, but of course you are!" a voice called out and the Baudelaires whirled around to see who it was.

They found themselves starting at a very tall, very skinny skeleton. He wore a black suit and a bat bowtie. Standing next to him was a woman who appeared to be a ragdoll of some kind, as she wore a patchwork dress and had stitches all over her body. As soon as the residents realized that they were in the town square, they immediately gasped and wondered what they were going to do to the children.

"What? Who are you and what are you doing here?" Violet asked the skeleton.

"I am Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King. And it is my honor to welcome you three to Halloweentown." Jack said and gracefully bowed in front of the Baudelaires.

"Pleased to meet you." Violet said, putting forth her best manners and giving a slight curtsey. She nudged Klaus to do the same things, so he bowed to show his respect for this weird king. Sunny, being just a little toddler, waved hello to Jack.

"And this is my lovely wife and Pumpkin Queen, Sally." Jack said, indicating the ragdoll next to him and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Nice to meet you three." Sally said and shook hands with all three of the Baudelaire siblings. "And who might you be?"

"Oh my name is Klaus Baudelaire." Klaus said, introducing himself. "And these are my two sisters, Violet and Sunny." he said as he introduced his sisters.

"Siblings! They might be hear to cause trouble just like Boogie's boys!" one of the vampires cried out, but another vampire nudged him to get him to shut up.

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny realized that the vampires were talking about the three costumed children they had seen climbing into the treehouse earlier. No way where they as bad as those three obviously were, they were good children despite all the nasty, cruel rumors Count Olaf and his cronies had spread about them back home.

"Now, calm down everyone. I think we should give these three a chance to explain themselves." Jack said, addressing everyone who was in the town square.

"Oh, that's gonna take a long time I'm afraid. My siblings and I have a lot to tell." Violet said.

Jack and Sally put thoughtful looks on their faces as they began brainstorming a way that these three siblings could tell their entire story to Halloweentown. As the two stood and thought of what they could possibly do, a short, fat man wearing an extremely tall hat waddled up right next to Jack and Sally. He had a look of pure amazement and happiness, which was rare for him considering that he was the town mayor and was usually worrying about something.

"Jack, I have a great idea!" the mayor exclaimed.

"What is it, mayor? Tell us." Jack said to his friend.

"Why not call an official town meeting tomorrow night and have these children tell their story there?" the mayor said.

"Mayor, that's a brilliant idea!" Jack exclaimed and Sally smiled in agreement.

"What? You want us to tell our whole story to the whole town here?" Klaus asked in amazement.

"Why not? We all want to know why you're here and what brought you three here." Sally said.

"Well, we should warn you that our story is pretty sad. In fact, we're orphans." Violet told Sally.

The mayor's face instantly turned from the happy face to the sad face that he almost always had displayed. Jack and Sally looked stunned, having had no idea that the Baudelaires were in such a terrible situation. The other residents began mumbling amongst themselves again about what Violet had just said.

"Orphans? I'm so sorry, we had no idea. You don't have to present yourselves at the town meeting if you don't want to." the mayor said.

"No,no. We'll still do it. Our story is also pretty interesting as well." Klaus said.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Yes, my siblings and I are pretty sure. Anyone who hears our story seems to find it interesting." Violet said.

"Naba!" Sunny shrieked which meant something along the lines of "I myself find the story of our lives to be interesting."

"It's settled then." Jack said and walked over to the front steps of the town hall building to formally announce the meeting for tomorrow night.

"Attention, citizens of Halloweentown. Tomorrow night at 8 p.m. sharp, Sally and I request your presence at an official town meeting to learn about the three visitors who entered our town today. Do not arrive any later than the requested time." Jack announced to all the citizens standing in the town square.

A cheer broke out among the crowd gathered and the Baudelaires looked around at everyone. They were nervous about telling their story, since it was so sad and miserable, but they knew that these citizens would also be interested in hearing it as well.

"Come with me and Sally, you three will spend the night in our mansion." Jack said to the Baudelaires.

As Violet, Klaus and Sunny were lead towards the mansion of the royal family of Halloweentown, their thoughts were turned away from getting to Hotel Denoument for the moment and towards their presentation at the town hall meeting the next night.

"Nervous, Klaus?" Violet asked.

"Yes, but we'll be fine." Klaus said to his sister.


	5. The Town Meeting

**(A/N: So sorry for the long wait for an update. I was swamped with schoolwork last month and had absolutely no time to work on my fanfictions. Now I have room to breath and I can update now. Hope you enjoy this new chapter and I apologize if it's stupid, I just had no time earlier and was in a hurry to get this out.)**

It was an hour before the town meeting where Violet, Klaus, and Sunny would tell their story to Halloweentown. They as well as Jack and Sally waited patiently in Jack's office in Town Hall for 8 p.m. to strike the clock.

"You three nervous?" Sally asked the Baudelaires.

"A little bit. I just can't believe we're gonna tell our story to a bunch of dead beings." Klaus said.

"Most of the citizens of Halloweentown are very nice, so no need to worry." Sally said.

"Um, what do you mean by 'most of the citizens'?" Violet asked nervously.

"Long story, Violet. Sally and I will tell you more after the meeting." Jack said.

_An hour later_

It was 8 p.m. and Town Hall was filled with citizens of Halloweentown. They were chattering amongst themselves about what they might hear from the Baudelaires tonight.

"What might we hear from these so called orphans tonight?" the harlequin demon asked the creature with spider hair.

"Hopefully something interesting." the creature replied back.

Soon everyone was silence by Jack walking out on stage to the podium. The mayor, who was standing in the balcony up in the back, turned on a spotlight and bats that had been covering it fluttered around the room. The king of Halloweentown took a deep breath and began his introductory speech.

"Citizens of Halloweentown, you have all seen or heard about the three mortal children who have graced this land with their presence. Well, tonight is the night we will hear their story." Jack announced to the room that was filled to capacity with the citizens of Halloweentown.

Everyone cheered at their leader, but Jack silenced them by holding up his bony hand as he had more to tell them. The citizens quietly settled down, knowing what would happen next in the king's speech.

"So if you would please welcome Violet, Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire to the stage." Jack said and motioned towards the wing where the children were standing.

The Baudelaires all took deep breaths and stepped out onto the stage right into the spotlight that the mayor was shining on them from the balcony. They were also greeted by a roaring round of applause from the citizens of Halloweentown that filled the audience. Jack stepped aside and off to the other side of the stage where Sally was standing, allowing the children to tell their story to the whole town.

"Um, hello. My name is Violet." Violet told everyone nervously from the podium.

"My name is Klaus, I'm the middle child." Klaus said.

"Ada." Sunny squealed which meant "I'm Sunny."

Everyone began mumbling amongst themselves yet again. These children looked like they had a rough life from the worn, tired looks on their faces and how their dark clothes looked ragged. Now the citizens were getting curious about the story. They already knew the children were orphans from what Violet had said the other day, but they obviously had no idea as to how they got to where they were now or how they became orphans.

"Tonight, we will tell you the story of how we became orphans and our long hard journey up to where we are right now." Klaus told the whole audience.

"It's a very sad story, I should warn you. The day we found out our parents had died was the worst day of our life." Violet said sadly.

She and Klaus patiently described that day on Briny Beach when they and Sunny were just relaxing on the beach and Mr. Poe came to deliver the terrible news: that their parents had perished in a fire that burned their whole house to the ground. They told everyone how sad and upset they felt when all 3 of them saw the ashes and ruins of the beautiful mansion they once lived in. Jack and Sally, meanwhile, stood off to the side with looks of sadness on their faces as they felt sympathy for the Baudelaires.

"So where did you three go then?" the devil called out.

"Noma!" Sunny shrieked, which most likely meant "We went to live with a mean, cruel, horrible man named Count Olaf."

"Sunny means that Mr. Poe took us to live with our first guardian, Count Olaf. Who is the most vile, cruel, nasty person we have ever met in our lives, I would like to add." Klaus said to the devil.

"How cruel is he? Sounds like he would be a perfect fit for Halloweentown." the corpse father asked.

"Oh, he is so cruel that he will resort to anything to try and get the fortune our parents left to us, which we cannot use until I'm 18. He tried to force me to marry him and threatened to kill Sunny here if I did not go through with the marriage." Violet responded.

"What a cad!" one of the members of the local band whispered to himself.

"Thankfully, I was able to get out of the marriage and Mr. Poe took us away from Count Olaf. But that's only the beginning of our long, hard journey and Count Olaf being right behind us the whole time trying to get our fortune." Violet said.

"How so?" asked the clown with the tear away face.

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny launched into the long story of their journey from guardian to guardian and being chased by Olaf and his cronies the whole time. They described being bounced between Uncle Monty, Aunt Josephine, the Lucky Smells Lumber Mill, Prufock Prepatory School, 667 Dark Avenue, and the Village of Fowl Devotees where they were wrongly accused of murder.

"That's horrible!" Sally whispered to Jack, who nodded in agreement with her.

"And this Count Olaf has been harassing you three the whole time?" asked the tall witch with light hair.

"Oh yes, and it got even worse when we had to go on the run." Klaus added.

He and Violet then told them how they ran from the law to Heimlich Hospital where Violet almost got a crude lobotomy, to Caligari Carnival where they had to disguise themselves as circus freaks to hide from Olaf, to the Mortmain Mountains where they had to rescues Sunny from the clutches of Olaf, and to the Stricken Stream where they found out some very important information about V.F.D. and Hotel Denoument.

"And we were on our way to Hotel Denoument when we found the gravestone that led us to this town." Violet said, concluding the story.

"That is our story, thank you for coming and listening." Klaus said to the citizens who promptly broke out in applause for them.

Jack and Sally came back onto stage from their places in the wings and thanked the citizens themselves for coming and listening to the Baudelaires' tale. As the citizens filed out of Town Hall, the children stood on the stage breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well, that wasn't so bad was it?" Sally asked them.

"No!" Sunny shrieked, which made them all laugh.

"So, what do we do now?" Violet asked Jack and Sally.

"Well, do you three need to be at Hotel Denoument right now?" Sally asked her.

"I don't think so, we were told to come to the hotel whenever we could and that the V.F.D. people would be waiting for us." Violet said.

"Come to our mansion for the night again, Sally and I will let you three stay there while we think of something that you can do around town." Jack said.

The Baudelaires followed Jack and Sally out of the town hall and back towards the mansion, wondering what kind of interesting journey they would take in Halloweentown now that everyone knew their story.


	6. Where Will We Go?

"So you like inventing?" Jack asked Violet as everyone sat in the library of Jack's mansion that evening. They had just arrived home from the town meeting and were discussing what had gone on there.

"Yep, I've been into inventing since I was about 7 or 8. It allows my imagination to flow freely and I can express myself in so many creative ways." Violet told him.

"Wow, that's amazing." Jack said.

Klaus, meanwhile, was sitting in Jack's big easy chair in the corner with his nose buried in yet another book. This one was a copy of Stephen King's class novel, "The Shining.", a longtime favorite of his. He glanced up from the book to realize everyone was staring at him.

"Happy?" Sunny asked her brother.

"Oh, very much so." Klaus said while grinning, causing everyone to snicker at him slightly.

"What a bookworm." Violet mumbled under her breath and she turned back to Jack and Sally.

_Later that evening_

Everyone was sitting around the dining room table, having just eaten dinner. Jack and Sally had eaten fried rat, while the Baudelaires had plain white rice that Jack had found in one of his cupboards

"Sorry dinner wasn't more filling for you three, but this was the only decent human food I could find." Jack said.

"It's no problem, at least we had something good to eat." Violet said.

"Yummy." Sunny piped up.

Everyone stood up from the table and went back upstairs to the main library. Jack and Sally motioned for the Baudelaires to sit around the fireplace with them again.

"So, any other questions that you three have about Halloweentown?" Sally asked.

"Live?" Sunny asked.

"My sister means that she's wondering where we are gonna go until we have to go back on the road to Hotel Denoument." Klaus said.

Jack and Sally got worried looks on their faces. They knew that these three children needed a temporary place to live while they stayed in Halloweentown, preferably someplace where their unique talents could be put to good use. While it was true Klaus was in heaven in Jack's big library, his sisters wouldn't have good to invent or bite on while they stayed here in the mansion. It would be best to place the children in a place where all 3 of them could have fun with their unique talents. And both Jack and Sally had a feeling that they knew where they should go.

"Well, we know of one possible place you three can go." Sally said nervously.

"Where would that be?" Klaus asked.

"Um, that would be Dr. Finklestein's house. He's our town's resident mad scientist." Sally told him.

"What! Living with a mad scientist?" Violet said, sounding completely shocked.

"He's not evil, my dear. Just a little grouchy, that's all. And trust me, he's not nearly as bad as that Count Olaf man you talked about at the meeting." Jack said.

"Well, what good would it do to send us there?" Violet asked.

"Think about it, Violet. You're an inventor, Klaus is a reader, and Sunny is a biter. Sally and I think that living with Dr. Finklestein for a while would help you three expand on those talents." Jack replied.

"Well, I guess we could try it out." Klaus said. Violet and Sunny gave him an _Are you crazy?_ look but he said to them "We'll be fine. And at least he's not as bad as Count Olaf is."

"Good. I'm glad you're willing to do this. First thing tomorrow, Sally and I will stop by Dr. Finklestein's house and see if he is willing to take all three of you." Jack said.

"What if not?" Sunny asked.

"Then you three will just stay with us until you have to leave." Jack said grinning and walked with Sally into their bedroom to go to bed.

Shrugging their shoulders, the three Baudelaires got up and walked back downstairs to the small guest bedroom where they had been sleeping ever since they arrived in Halloweentown. They truly appreciated the hospitality Jack and Sally had given them, but were nervous as to what this Dr. Finklestein man would be like.


	7. Meeting Dr Finklestein

One week later, Violet, Klaus, Sunny, Jack, and Sally were standing outside the big tower that was the home of Dr. Finklestein. Jack and Sally had spoken with the doctor and he had agreed to take all 3 children in for a while and have them utilize their unique talents to help him around the lab. Now the day was here that the Baudelaires would meet the doctor for the first time.

"I can't believe he agreed to take us." Klaus said.

"Well, it was after I told him what you three were good at that he agreed to do it." Jack informed him.

"So I would try and be gracious for his hospitality." Sally replied.

"Ok." Sunny squealed back.

Jack stepped forward to the big front door and rang the doorbell, to which a voice inside responded "The door is open!"

Jack opened up the front door to reveal the very big front room of Dr. Finklestein's home. He and Sally stepped inside and motioned to the Baudelaires to follow them in. Carefully and nervously, Violet, Klaus, and Sunny stepped inside to what would be their new home for a while. They were in awe at how big this place was, but they did not see the source of the voice who called them in.

"Where's the doctor?" Violet asked

"I'm right here, you silly girl!" the voice said and the group turned to see an old man dressed in a white lab coat, black lab gloves, and black lab glasses maneuver his wheelchair towards them.

"Ah, you must be the children Jack and Sally told me about." Dr. Finklestein said

"Yes, sir. I'm Violet Baudelaire, and these are my brother and sister, Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire." Violet said nervously.

"Interesting names. Well you three, we have a lot to talk about so we might get started right now." Dr. Finklestein said.

"Allright doctor, Sally and I will be leaving now. And remember children, you three are welcome to contact us with any questions or concerns, ok?" Jack said.

The children nodded yes and waved goodbye as Sally and Jack made their way out the door and back towards their mansion. As soon as the door slammed shut, the children realized that they were in yet another new, but temporary, home with an unknown guardian again. Even though they had received a solemn trust from Jack that the doctor was not nearly as bad as Count Olaf was, they were still worried about how he would treat them.

"Now children, follow me upstairs to the lab and I'll explain everything to you there." Dr. Finklestein said.

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny followed Dr. Finklestein up the long, winding ramp to the upper floor of his home and into the main laboratory. There were vials, flasks, microscopes, and measuring instruments everywhere. There were switches that were obviously used to bring the doctor's creations to life from his big lab tables. The children were completely awestruck by what they saw.

"Wow, this would be a perfect inventing lab for me." Violet gasped.

"And I could read up on what goes on in a lab." Klaus said.

"Bite." Sunny squealed, meaning that she could probably find some very interesting things to bite into in a laboratory.

"Allright you three, enough chitter chatter. We need to discuss some things right now." Dr. Finklestein said and the children turned around to face him.

"What do we need to know?" Klaus asked nervously.

"Rule number one, you will not touch anything in here unless you receive my permission first. Some of the items I used in this lab are extremely dangerous for children to use, so if you want to work on something during your free time, come to me and ask." Dr. Finklestein said sternly.

"Yes, sir." Violet and Klaus chorused together, while Sunny simply responded "Yes."

"Good. Second of all, I know about each of your unique talents. So I will be using each of you to help me with certain aspects of my lab work from time to time. That means obeying my instructions and not deviating from them in any way for your own safety here in the lab." Dr. Finklestein said.

"Yes sir." the children replied again.

"Good, good. Now I will show you to your room. My main assistant, Igor, is preparing dinner right now. You will meet him at dinner time and we can talk some more." the doctor said.

He led the Baudelaires out of the main laboratory and towards a huge iron door with a bar across it that appeared to be the lock for it. The doctor struggled a bit to lift the bar and open the door, but he eventually did it and the door opened up to reveal the room the Baudelaires would stay in while they temporarily lived with Dr. Finklestein. There were two normal size beds in there for Violet and Klaus and one small bed for Sunny.

"This is where you three will be sleeping while living with me. Any questions?" the doctor asked.

"No, not right now." Violet said.

"Allright then. Feel free to ask me any questions you may think of later. Right now, please wait here until dinner is ready." Dr. Finklestein and made his way out of the bedroom.

"Wow, he's different than our previous guardians." Klaus said.

"Yayo." Sunny squealed which meant "No kidding, I hope we'll be fine living with him."

"Well, we'll wait and see." Violet said as she curled up on her bed and rested her head against the pillow, anxious to find out just what living with a scientist like Dr. Finklestein would be like.


	8. Halloween Tasks

It took them a while, but Violet, Klaus and Sunny eventually got used to living with Dr. Finklestein. Jack was right, this man could be a little grumpy at times but he wasn't like Count Olaf at all. In fact, he was somewhat nice towards the children which they greatly appreciated. They didn't eat most of the food served to them by Igor at meals, as it was food not normally eaten by humans. Luckily Jack told them about a small store in town that sold human food, although it wasn't frequented by the citizens that often. But it was a lifesaver for the children as they finally had access to proper meals.

They also really enjoyed putting their many talents to good use. Violet especially enjoyed helping the doctor invent experiments in the lab. In return, Dr. Finklestein was grateful for her input. Klaus also was able to provide good input for the doctor's experiments from his knowledge of the many science books he had read in the past and the ones in the doctor's home that he was currently reading. Sunny, meanwhile, didn't use her biting skills as much due to the fact that most of the creatures and chemicals Dr. Finklestein used would taste too disgusting to her. So she only bit the tools he used to help with repairs, provided that they were clean enough beforehand.

"You children have been very good to help to me and Igor." Dr. Finklestein said after a particularly long day in his lab.

"Why thank you, doctor." Klaus said, thrilled with the compliment.

"In fact, Jack and Sally are also pleased with your help around here as well. All of us have been assigned tasks to help plan this year's Halloween celebration." Dr. Finklestein said.

"What?" Sunny asked.

"My task this year is to create an undead animal that Jack will enter Halloweentown on the night of the big celebration. He will be by today to tell you three your specific tasks." the doctor replied.

Just then the doorbell rang and Dr. Finklestein responded with his usual "The door is open!" The front door slowly creaked open and the group could hear Jack call out "Hello, I'm here."

Violet, Klaus, Sunny, Dr. Finklestein and Igor made their way down the long winding ramp from the top to the main entrance to greet the Pumpkin King.

"Greetings, your majesty." Igor said in his normal growling voice.

"Greetings, Igor. And greetings to all of you." Jack said, addressing the whole entire group.

"Jack, my boy, do you have the tasks for the children here?" Dr. Finklestein said.

"Yes I do doctor." Jack said.

The group gathered in the center of the main entrance so Jack could explain the children's tasks to everyone.

"Allright, as you all are aware Halloween night is a very big night here in this town. All citizens take part in planning this very eventful celebration. And I'm pleased that the Baudelaires will help us out this year." Jack said.

"What will we do?" Violet asked.

"Well, first of all you Violet will help the witches create a potion. This particular potion will make a scary apparition of a corpse appear and scare the humans." Jack said.

"And wouldn't I love to send that after Olaf and his cronies." Violet whispered to Klaus.

"You, Klaus, will read up on various places in the world where I can send some of the citizens to do some scaring." Jack continued, not hearing what Violet had just said.

"I already know the perfect place: Count Olaf's house." Klaus whispered back to Violet, who tried not to snicker at that comment.

Again not hearing what Klaus had said, Jack continued by saying "And you, little Sunny, your biting skills will be used with decorating the town square on Halloween night. You will bite various decorations into the required sizes."

"Hako!" Sunny squealed, which most likely meant "I would like to bite Count Olaf, but biting decorations is pretty fun too."

"Excellent! Well, I must be returning to Town Hall right now. You will begin your assignments next week Monday morning at Town Hall. Find me there and I will tell you children where to go." Jack said and with that exited Dr. Finklestein's home.

The Baudelaires stood there in awe as Jack left. They had been in Halloweentown not even a month now and there were already being allowed to help plan Halloween. Of course, they would have to leave right after Halloween in order to get to Hotel Denoument and meet the rest of the VFD members in time for the meeting, which was at the end of November. But they chose not to worry about that right now and instead focus on their Halloween duties.

"Dr. Finklestein, how will we help you with the undead animal for Jack's entrance?" Violet finally asked.

"You can help me after you return home from your Town Hall tasks and after you eat dinner." Dr. Finklestein replied.

"Oh ok. That sounds fine to us." Violet replied.

"Good, good. Now hurry upstairs to your rooms. You can rest for a bit before I need you again for my next experiment." the doctor said.

The children made their way up to their room, happy their skills were being put to even better uses. But they would soon find out that they would have to use them for something very serious very soon.


	9. Trouble Is Coming

It was now October 1st, the month of Halloween. And everyone was feverishly working to get ready in time for the big evening. Scare routes were being created, pumpkins were being carved, and potions were being mixed. The citizens wanted to make sure that this Halloween would be truly memorable, as it was the one the Baudelaire children were helping with. And the children really were enjoying themselves as they helped with the holiday.

"Well, I finally helped the witches figure out a good scaring potion combination." Violet said as she walked over to Klaus, untying the ribbon from her hair in the process.

"Sure took a long time." Klaus said as he sat on a bench in Town Hall, not looking up from an atlas he was reading.

"Yeah, well they wanted the perfect combination." Violet said, taking a seat next to Klaus.

"Oh I believe it." Klaus said.

"So, how are those scaring routes coming?" Violet asked her brother.

"Pretty good, actually. In fact, I talked Jack into letting me send someone on a scaring route to Count Olaf's house." Klaus said.

"Wow, the perfect revenge! Who do you think we should send over there?" Violet asked happily.

"I'm thinking maybe the harlequin demon and the werewolf. Both are pretty scary citizens so I bet you when Olaf sees them, he'll wet his pants in sheer terror." Klaus said.

Violet laughed and high fived Klaus, they were finally going to get some revenge on Olaf for putting them through so much misery. They decided to go find Sunny and tell her about their plan. So they made their way out of Town Hall and towards the middle of the town square where they saw Sunny sitting on the edge of the fountain nibbling on an orange garland.

"Hey Sunny, Klaus and I have something to tell you." Violet said as she and Klaus sat next to their little sister on the edge of the fountain.

"What?" Sunny asked curiously.

"Jack is letting us send someone to go scare Count Olaf on Halloween." Violet said, grinning from ear to ear.

Sunny clapped her hands together and squealed with delight. She was as thrilled as her siblings were that they were finally getting back at Count Olaf for all that he did to them. They decided to go find the harlequin demon and the werewolf to tell them what they had in mind, but a loud shriek stopped everyone dead in their tracks.

"She's back! She's back!" the small witch squealed as she ran into the middle of Town Square completely hysterical.

"Who's back?" the werewolf snarled from where he had been carving a pumpkin.

"She is." the small witch said with a serious tone in her voice and help up a piece of paper with a message written in dripping blood on it.

Everyon ran over to the witch to see what the message said. As soon as everyone saw it, they got chills all over their bodies:

_I warned you I would be back. But you didn't head it and now you will pay. And Jack Skellington will rot in the ground as I rule over Halloweentown now._

Everyone's jaw dropped open as they read the note. They knew who wrote it and were completely shocked that this evil person had returned to Halloweentown.

"Oh no, I can't believe she's back." the corpse mother mumbled.

"What, who is back? Who are you talking about?" Klaus demanded.

Everyone turned around and stared at the Baudelaire children, very frightened of what they had just read and who they would have to deal with.

"Myra, the evil witch from the underworld. That's who." the corpse mother said firmly to Klaus.

The children gasped, even though they knew absolutely nothing about Myra or why she had been to Halloweentown in the first place. But they could tell by the shocking letter and the way the citizens reacted to it that Myra was indeed a very evil person.

"Pardon me for asking, but who is Myra exactly?" Violet asked.

The corpse mother sighed, making it obvious to the children that she really didn't want to talk about this witch but she would for the sake of their own knowledge.

"Myra is one of the most evil witches anyone has ever heard of. She comes from deep in the underworld, in fact she is so evil even the devil himself is afraid of her." she said to the children.

"But what does she have to do with Halloweentown?" Violet asked.

"Many, many years ago, way before even your parents were born, Myra attempted to overthrow Jack from the throne of Halloweentown. It was a vicious battle between her and us as we attempted to banish her from Halloweentown. We did succeed in doing so, but not before Myra warned us that she would be back. Apparently we didn't take her threat seriously, because she's returned." the corpse mother said.

"Taramo!" Sunny squealed which meant something along the lines of "That's horrible. She sounds even scarier that Count Olaf!"

"So, what are we going to do about her?" Violet asked.

"Since banishing her did not work, we're gonna have to get rid of her permanently." the corpse mother said.

Everyone in the town square, especially the Baudelaires, looked terrified. It was quite obvious that they would have to work extra hard and really band together this time to make sure this evil witch Myra would never set foot in Halloweentown again.


	10. Discussion and Myra

**(A/N: Here in this chapter I introduce another character, Gomen. He and Myra are the only characters I own in this story and no one else. Also, the spell Myra finds will be revealed in a later chapter.)**

Later that evening, the Baudelaires had returned to Dr. Finklestein's house with Jack and Sally to inform him of Myra's unfortunate return. The doctor was just as shocked as the citizens had been that afternoon when they first found out. In fact he was absolutely furious about it when Jack, Sally, and the Baudelaires told him about it at dinner.

"What! That manipulating, vicious, vile monster is back!" he screamed out at the dinner table, causing Violet to almost knock over her glass of water from being so startled.

"Whoa, calm down doctor. We are just as upset as you are but…" Jack started to say but was interrupted by Dr. Finklestein yelling yet again.

"By God I though we got rid of that witch years ago! What in the name of all this dead is she doing back!" he screamed again.

Sunny was so frightened by the doctor's screaming she buried her face into Violet's shoulder and started wailing at the top of her lungs. Everyone, including the doctor, turned around to look at her while Violet held her even more tightly to get her to calm down. Dr. Finklestein, realizing how badly scared little Sunny was by his screaming, laughed with embarrassment.

"Sorry, dear. I'm just so upset about Myra's return, that's all." he said to Sunny.

"Tanko." Sunny squealed quietly, which meant "Thank you Dr. Finklestein, I understand."

"Well, now that we're calm, we have to decide on what we're going to do about Myra." Jack said.

"Why just us? Don't the rest of the citizens have a say in this?" Dr. Finklestein asked.

"My good man, of course they do." Jack said.

"We called an emergency town hall meeting at 10 a.m. sharp tomorrow morning. We will proceed from there." Sally said.

"Oh all right. I just hope we can get rid of that evil woman for good this time." Dr. Finklesteing mumbled.

"Jack and I do too." Sally said.

Everyone suddenly realized the Baudelaires hadn't said anything during this whole conversation, aside from Sunny's crying, so they looked over at the children to realize all three of them were just sitting there with worried looks on their faces, which to the Baudelaires was quite normal in their woeful, unhappy lives.

"Hey, you three okay?" Jack asked them.

"No. We're hiding from one evil person and now we get to deal with another evil person." Klaus said glumly.

"Klaus, it'll be fine. Trust us when we say that we will find a way to get rid of Myra once and for all." Jack said.

"I wish we could say the same thing about Count Olaf. We've been desperate to get rid of him from our lives for the longest time." Klaus said.

"Why don't you three go up to your room and try to think of a way you can help us? With your talents, I'm sure you'll think of some way we can get rid of Myra." Jack said.

The children stood up from their chairs and walked upstairs to their room in Dr. Finklestein's house. What everyone was unaware of at that moment was that someone else was plotting something at that very moment.

_In Myra's secret hideaway_

Myra grinned evilly as she sat inside the old stone cave on the outskirts of the graveyard. She was a beautiful witch with long black hair that hung down her back and rose red lips. Her skin was very pale, as pale as white porcelain, and she wore her favorite attire: a long sleeved black dress, a black cape, and black leather boots. But underneath her beauty was one of the most evil witches anyone in Halloweentown had ever met.

"Haha, I sure fooled those freaks in town with that note of mine! Now that I've got 'em all worked up, I can begin to plot how I will overthrow that bonehead Jack Skellington." she said to herself.

She remembered all too well what had happened the first time she had attempted to overthrow Jack. She had attempted to crush every single bone in his body by conjuring up her black magic to pierce him with an evil beam of light, thinking it was the perfect way for her to rule Halloweentown. Unfortunately, that plan backfired when the citizens of Halloweentown had found a way to counteract that beam of light with a potion conjured up by the two witch sisters and ran her out of the town. But now she was back, ready to try again to claim the throne as Pumpkin Queen.

"Well, how shall I do it now?" Myra asked her little goblin henchman, Gomen, who had been sitting in a corner listening to her babbling on and on about how thrilled she was for freaking out everyone in town.

"Don't do the light beam again, that didn't work." he said in a squeaky voice, which caused Myra to almost whack him upside the head.

"Of course I won't do that, you twit! I'm asking you for a different way!" she screamed.

"Yes of course you are, my lady. Umm…how about you demand something from him?" Gomen said.

"Like what, Gomen?" Myra demanded.

"Well, tell him that if he doesn't give up the throne you will destroy all of Halloweentown." Gomen squeaked.

"That's the oldest trick in the book! Why didn't I think of that the first time?" Myra exclaimed.

Gomen just shrugged his shoulder as Myra pulled her thickest spell book from a shelf and began furiously flipping the pages, looking for a spell she could use to threaten Halloweentown with.

"Ah, here it is!" she exclaimed, pointing her finger at a spell that caught her eyes.

"What is it, my Myra?" Gomen asked as he peered over her shoulder.

"This spell, Gomen! It's perfect!" Myra exclaimed.

Gomen giggled evilly as he saw the spell Myra had found, it was indeed the perfect spell to destroy Halloweentown with.


	11. Inventing An Idea

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny sat silently in their bedroom. It was very late at night, so they should have been asleep a while ago. Instead, they were up late wracking their brains to think of an idea that could destroy Myra for good.

"If Jack said she probably won't try that light spell again, then we've got nowhere to start from." Klaus said.

"Again, like I always say, there's always something." Violet said impatiently.

"Yes I know that, Violet. But where are we gonna start if we've got no idea what this witch has in store for the town?" Klaus asked.

Violet sat there and thought hard about where she and her siblings could start to think of an idea that they could tell to Jack, Sally, and the rest of the town at the town meeting tomorrow. After a while, she smiled as she pulled her black ribbon out of her dress pocket and tied her hair up as she finally thought of something.

"What is it, Vi? What should we do?" Klaus asked.

"Juhmas?" Sunny asked, which meant something like "How are we gonna get rid of the witch?"

"If it was a light spell Myra used the first time, then she must only use dark powers." Violet said.

"Gee, I could've figured it out myself." Klaus said sarcastically.

Violet just rolled her eyes as she said "Well, isn't the contrary for a dark spell a light spell?"

"Yes, and what are you getting at?" Klaus asked.

"Well, Jack told us that Myra only comes out at night because she can't stand good light like sunlight. In fact, she won't even use an umbrella during the day like the vampires do because she hates it that much. If we can find a way to use sunlight or some other form of good light against her, then she should be easy to defeat." Violet said.

Klaus and Sunny stared at Violet in awe, completely amazed that she was able to think up of a plan so incredible and so genius like this one. Then again, she had always been the one to think of the jumping off point for their plans to get away from Olaf.

"Wow, Vi. That's one of your best plans yet." Klaus said.

"Thank you, Klaus. Now all we have to do is tell the citizens about it tomorrow and if they like it, then we can begin to put it in motion." Violet said.

_The next day_

Town Hall was once again filled to the brim with the citizens of Halloweentown, all yelling amongst themselves about the evil that was lurking within their city at that very moment. Jack had attempted to calm everyone down, but he had no luck so far.

"Citizens, please relax. I'm sure you have some good ideas to get rid of Myra." Jack said from the podium on the stage.

"How can we relax when that vile woman is out there?" one of the vampires shouted.

"Enough! Now if you have an idea on how to get rid of this witch, please speak up." Jack demanded of the group.

The citizens immediately quieted down at Jack's demand. However, they were also silent in the fact that no one had been able to think of a good way to get rid of Myra yet. This amazed Jack and Sally greatly as the citizens were normally able to band together and think of great ideas. This was especially true when they attempted to take over Christmas, although it didn't turn out successful in the long run.

"Come on, anyone have any ideas?" Sally asked.

"Well we can't use our original idea that we had the last time, 'cause we know she won't use that light spell this time." the small witch said.

"Ok, we all know that's out of the question. But does anyone have an idea that we could use this time around?" Sally asked.

It was silent for a moment as the citizens thought about what Sally just said. The silence was broken by Violet shooting her hand up in the air and exclaiming "We have an idea!"

"Allright, Violet. Come up here and tell us about it." Sally said.

Violet, Klaus and Sunny walked up to the stage and took their spots in front of the podium. All three had huge smiles since they were so proud of the plan they had figured out the previous night.

"What should we do?" the corpse father asked them.

"My sister here figured this logic out last night: Since Myra is an evil witch that uses dark powers, she obviously cannot stand good light like sunlight." Klaus said.

"We know that, she won't even use an umbrella during the day like we do." one of the vampires said.

"Yes, we know that too. But think of it, if she can't stand good light then wouldn't that be a good way to defeat her?" Klaus said.

It took the citizens a while, but they slowly began to get the idea of where the Baudelaires were going with their plan to help get rid of Myra.

"Allright, I like that idea. But how will we use sunlight to get rid of her?" the small witch asked.

"Klaus here will read up on ways that we can capture sunlight, while I will think of an invention that we can use to do it. Sunny will use her biting skills as a distraction to Myra so we can attack her." Violet said.

The small witch grinned as she slowly started clapping, which was soon followed by clapping from her sister, the tall witch. Slowly, everyone started clapping which turned into a huge round of applause for the children. As they walked off the stage back to their seats, they felt quite proud that they were able to come up with such a wonderful, amazing plan to help the citizens of Halloweentown. Their only hope was that they would be able to finish it in time to get rid of Myra.


	12. The Witch Is In Town

"Allright, now the doctor said we can have the lab to ourselves today to figure out how we can construct something to capture sunlight." Klaus said.

"That something would be called a solar panel, Klaus." Violet said.

"Yes, Violet. I've read books on solar panels so maybe that will help." Klaus said impatiently.

"Bitjoa!" Sunny shrieked, which meant something like "And I get to bite the witch to distract her!"

Violet snickered at Sunny's comment as she began examining the tools available to them in Dr. Finklestein's lab. Violet still had the head lamp she had invented when they were still living in the Baudelaire mansion, so it was decided that they would find a way for this lamp to use a solar panel to store sunlight to use against Myra. For safety reasons, the children created a sort of black lens cap to cover the bulb to keep the sunlight inside the lamp until it was needed. The real trick, however, was trying to figure out how to attach a small solar panel to the head lamp so it could store sunlight into the bulb.

"Here's what I think, Vi. According to what I've read, we might need some small wires to connect the solar panel to the light bulb so it can store the sunlight." Klaus said.

"And I won't get electrocuted?" Violet asked.

Klaus gave her an exasperated look as he said "No Violet, you won't get electrocuted. Remember that we should make sure the wires are coated for safety reasons?"

"Of course, Klaus. Now hand me those pliers so we can get started." Violet said.

Klaus tossed her a pair of pliers sitting on the lab table and the Baudelaires began working on altering Violet's head lamp so it could store natural sunlight in its bulb. It took them a while to figure out how to connect the wires between the small solar panel on the back of the lamp to the bulb in the front while wearing rubber gloves on their hands to avoid an electric shock.

"Allright, just attach that last wire and we are done!" Violet exclaimed.

Carefully holding the pliers in his hand, Klaus guided a small blue wire to the base of the light bulb and twisted it inside. Satisfied with their work, he put down the pliers and grinned at his sisters.

"You are right, Violet. There's always something." Klaus said.

"Told you so." Violet said.

"Agome!" Sunny squealed, which meant something along the lines of "I totally agree with Violet."

Now that the altered head lamp was complete, the Baudelaires decided to take it outside and try to get some sunlight stored inside the bulb. Thankfully, it was a sunny day in Halloweentown so they knew it wouldn't be too hard to store some sunlight. So the children made their way to the center of the town square and sat on the edge of the fountain, positioning the head lamp so that the small solar panel faced the sun. As they sat there waiting for enough energy to be stored, Jack and Sally made their way into Town Square.

"So, I see you have your invention ready?" Jack said.

"Yes we do, Jack. The only thing now is to wait for the perfect opportunity to use it against Myra." Violet said.

"Well, I don't know when that would be. Myra is very sneaky and can appear unexpectedly at any time." Jack said.

"Well, when she does, we'll be ready for her." Klaus said

_Later that evening_

The Baudelaires were sitting in their room, exhausted after helping Dr. Finklestein some more with creating the undead animal for Jack's entrance on Halloween night, which happened to be an undead horse.

"Wow, that was a lot of work today." Klaus said.

"No kidding, Klaus. We've been doing a lot of work since we first arrived here." Violet said.

"But at least it's not Count Olaf ordering us around." Klaus said.

"As long as he's not around us, I'm happy." Violet said.

Suddenly, the children heard a loud shriek coming from outside. They ran over to the large window in their room and looked out into Town Square. They saw almost all of the citizens rush outside towards Jack and Sally's mansion. To the children's horror, they also saw Sally being dragged from the mansion kicking and screaming by a woman dressed completely in black. This, they guessed, was Myra.

"You let our queen go, you monster!" the harlequin demon screamed.

"Over your undead bodies! The queen is mine now!" Myra screamed as she continued to drag Sally towards the town gates while holding a knife to her back.

"Jack! Help me! Get me away from her!" Sally screamed.

"Shut up! This is a warning to all of you! Either Jack sacrifices the throne to me and he and Sally live, or he doesn't and all of Halloweentown will burn in my spell of fiery fire!" Myra exclaimed and cackled evilly.

Horrified, the Baudelaires ran out of their room and outside, hoping they could somehow save Sally. Unfortunately, by the time they got outside it was too late. Sally and Myra had disappeared and the citizens stood in the town square furious that this evil witch had kidnapped their beloved Pumpkin Queen. Jack, however, was the most upset as the love of his life was gone.

"Sally, my love! How will I ever get you back?" he cried as he sunk to his knees, holding his skull in his hand and trying not to lose it.

The rest of the citizens gathered around him, mourning Sally's disappearance and wondering how they would ever rescue the queen and defeat that monstrous witch Myra and the same time. Their sai thoughts were soon interrupted by Violet saying "Let's go get her." and Sunny squealing "Wijoma!", which meant something like "Don't just stand there, let's go get that witch and rescue Sally!"

Everyone looked up to see the three Baudelaires standing there, Violet holding her new solar headlamp in her hand. They looked determined to put their invention to good use and to defeat Myra and rescue Sally from her clutches.


	13. Going After The Witch

"Are you crazy? Do you have any idea how dangerous this witch is?" the werewolf asked the Baudelaires.

"There's no way you three children can go after her alone, that's like suicide." Jack said.

"Then we'll all go together, there's safety in numbers." Violet said, sounding undeterred.

"We can't just leave Sally to suffer, we have to go after Myra and get her back. Jack, she's the love of your life. What do you say?" Klaus said.

Jack looked over the faces of the concerned citizens of Halloweentown, then back at the Baudelaires. Yes, Sally had indeed been the love of his life from that first kiss that they shared on top of the spiral hill and it would devastate him should anything happen to her. There was no way he could just stand by and let her suffer at the hands of that vicious Myra.

"I'm with you, Baudelaires. What about the rest of you? Are you with us as well?" Jack asked.

The citizens responded to Jack with a loud cheer of "Yeah! All the way!"

"Then it's settled, I will lead the way to Myra's hideout and lure her out." Jack said.

"And then my sisters and I can put our plan to good use." Klaus said.

"Yes Klaus, you can. Now let's go and get my wife." Jack said and raised the main gate out of the town.

Following right behind their king, the citizens cheered as they made their way out of Town Square. They were ready to rescue their queen and put an end to Myra and her evil magic once and for all.

_Meanwhile, in Myra's cave_

Sally sat huddled up in a dark corner of the cave, her eyes red and her face wet from crying. Gomen grinned evilly at her as he waved the knife in front of her face to remind her what would happen if Jack did not give up his throne to Halloweentown.

"Why do you want the throne so badly? What do you think you'll gain from this?" Sally asked Myra, who was sitting at the table reading from her spell book.

"Control of Halloweentown, you stupid pile of rags." Myra sneered at Sally.

Sally tried to stand up to go after Myra, but Gomen shoved her down quite hard and growled in her face as he continued to wave the knife at her. Sally cringed into the corner even tighter, even more frightened. The one thought that was running through her mind was whether or not her beloved Jack would come and rescue her and get rid of Myra and Gomen.

"You know, Jack will find me and he and the rest of the citizens will get rid of you." Sally said to Myra.

"Those freaks couldn't do it the first time, what makes you think they can do it now?" Myra asked with fake curiosity.

"We have help this time, thank you. Three extremely smart children will help us." Sally said.

"Oooh, now I'm really scared. Three puny, bratty children will save poor old, rag doll Sally." Myra said in a taunting voice.

"They're not brats, they're kind, friendly, and very intelligent. You just watch, they'll get rid of you once and for all." Sally said.

"Fat chance, rag girl. I will crush that bony husband of yours to bits and pieces, then I will be the supreme ruler of Halloweentown! You and all of your miserable subjects will bow to me!" Myra exclaimed.

Just then, everyone snapped their attention to what they heard outside of the cave. It was a crowd of many voices that seemed to grow bigger and bigger as they got closer. Myra and Gomen got really worried looks on their faces as they stood up, while Sally just grinned from her corner.

"Told you they would come for me, now what?" Sally asked.

"This is impossible, they're not supposed to know my hideout! How in the world did they figure this out?" Myra asked worridly.

"Magic, get used to it." Sally said.

"Oh shut up, girl." Gomen said and yanked Sally up to her feet by her hair.

Sally cried out in pain as she stumbled towards Myra, who grabbed her hair again and yanked her outside the cave where they had been hiding. She was greeted with the sight of almost everyone in Halloweentown coming at her, lead by Jack and the three Baudelaire children. Everyone stopped short, however, when they noticed Myra gripping firmly onto Sally's hair and Gomen waving his dagger around.

"You let my wife go this instant!" Jack screamed.

"Or else what, bonehead?" Myra asked.

"Or else we'll get rid of you." Violet snapped.

"Oooh, like I should be scared of a little brat like you." Myra said mockingly.

"Kimuna!" Sunny shrieked, which meant "Don't you insult my sister, she's kind and very intelligent unlike you!"

"And you shut up, you babbling baby brat!" Myra said, yanking even harder on Sally's hair.

"Oh enough, you guys. Will you just release Sally and leave us all alone?" the small witch asked.

"Yeah! Release our queen!" everyone else exclaimed.

"Shut up! Now, Jack Skellington, you have a choice. Either you relinquish the throne to me and Sally lives, or you don't and all of Halloweentown will perish in a burning fire. What'll it be, bone man?" Myra sneered at Jack.

Jack looked at Sally, who gave Jack a pleading look. Then he looked at Violet, Klaus, and Sunny who looked anxious to carry out their plan. Then he looked behind him at the citizens of Halloweentown. They had indeed been faithful citizens to him and he would do anything to ensure their safety and stability. Finally he looked back at Myra, ready with his decision.


	14. Will Halloween Happen?

"Allright, Myra. You win." Jack sighed.

Everyone gasped in shock, completely amazed that their beloved Pumpkin King would actually give up his throne to this vile woman.

"Jack Skellington! You must be kidding!" the mayor exclaimed, his face showing the sad, depressed side.

"No Mayor, I'm not. Sally deserves to live, so please take care of her." Jack said.

"That's right, bone brain. Sally deserves to live and you don't. Now kindly step forward before I release this ragdoll wife of yours." Myra sneered.

Jack slowly stepped forward towards Myra, who let go of Sally's hair and rudely shoved her up to Jack for one final goodbye. Sally wrapped her arm around her husband's thin, bony neck and planted a firm kiss on his mouth.

"I love you, never forget that." she said.

"I love you too. Always remember that when you miss me." Jack whispered to her.

"Cut the mushy stuff and get outta the way, rag girl!" Gomen demanded.

Startled, Sally moved aside to the crowd of Halloweentown citizens, sad they were about to witness the death of their beloved Pumpkin King. However, there were three particular people in the crowd not willing to let Jack just die off like that. Those three were Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire and right now, they realized they had to put their plan into action or else it would never happen.

"Sunny, when I give the signal, you know what to do." Violet whispered to her little sister as she set her down on the ground.

"Go?" Sunny asked curiously

"Yes, that's the signal but don't go until I give it to you." Violet said.

Sunny nodded as she crawled behind Myra, ready to go and bite her leg when she was ready to do so. It wasn't long before she had to make her move. Myra raised her hand over Jack, who was knelt down bowing before her.

"Now, Jack Skellington, if you don't move this will be quick and painless." Myra sneered.

"Yes, ma'am." Jack said silently.

Myra raised her hand higher above his head and a small orange ball began to form inside her palm. It grew bigger and bigger as it was revealed to be a ball of fire. She was just about to thrown it down on Jack and kill him off when Violet gave Sunny the signal.

"Sunny, go!" Violet yelled.

"What the--?" Myra exclaimed and fumbled with the fireball, which flew right over Jack's head and extinguished itself on the dirt. Meanwhile, Sunny lunged at Myra and sank her four sharp teeth into the witch's leg.

"Ouch! Gomen, get this baby brat off me!" Myra screamed.

While Gomen struggled to pull Sunny off of Myra, Klaus grabbed the head lamp from Violet, placed it on his head, and flipped the lens cap up, shining all of that stored sunlight on Myra and Gomen.

"Ahhhh! It burns! Get it off of me!" Myra shrieked in pain.

"I can't, my lady! It's too bright!" Gomen cried out, shielding his eyes at the same time.

Myra cowered on the ground, writhing in pain from the bright sunlight. Even the vampires ducked down behind the crowd to avoid the painful burn they would receive from the light. Suddenly Myra erupted into a blinding bright light, causing everyone to shield their eyes from the murderous glare and the vampires to cover themselves with their capes. Once the light died down, there was no more Myra, only a terrified Gomen standing there breathing and shaking.

"My lady, what have they done to you?" Gomen asked.

"We got rid of her, of course." Violet said.

"Now, if you want to live, it would be best if you run out of here and never, ever return to Halloweentown. Do I make myself clear?" Jack asked sternly.

"Yes, my lord." Gomen squeaked and immediately took off running through the dark forest.

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny stood there breathing rapidly, not believing what just happened. They had just defeated one of the most vile witches ever, all with a simple invention and plan that they had put together themselves. They felt pretty proud as the citizens of Halloweentown gathered around to congratulate them for saving their town and more importantly, the lives of their Pumpkin King and Pumpkin Queen.

"I can't thank you enough for saving my husband and my town. We will forever be grateful to you three." Sally said as she shook the hands of the Baudelaires.

"Like I always say, there's always something." Violet said, grinning at her brother and sister.

"Gotaro!" Sunny shrieked, which meant "You sure got that right, Violet!"

_Halloween Night_

It was a grand Halloween celebration that night, as it always was every year in Halloweentown. But this year was extra special as Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire got to be the guests of honor at the celebration and lead Jack into the main square as he rode the undead horse created by Dr. Finklestein. The children found themselves singing along to themselves the town theme song as they waited outside the main gates for their turn to lead Jack in.

"Wow, this is some celebration." Violet whispered to Klaus.

"No kidding, this is one of the biggest Halloween celebrations I've ever been to." Klaus said.

"Big big!" Sunny squealed from Violet's arms.

Suddenly the children's attention turned to the citizens singing the part of the song about "Tender lumplings everywhere.", as that was their cue to enter the town square with Jack. Taking a deep breath, the main gates were raised and the children entered leading Jack on his undead horse.

The citizens cheered loudly when they saw the Baudelaires enter the town square with Jack right behind them. As soon as Jack was lead to the demon fountain in the center, he did what he always did every year: dive into the fountain then rise out, high above the citizens.

"Long live King Jack! Long live Queen Sally!" the citizens cheered as Jack and Sally took their places at the edge of the fountain.

"Thank you, citizens of Halloweentown. This has been a very memorable Halloween celebration." Sally announced.

"I agree, Sally. And we have our special guests to thank as well this year. Violet, Klaus, and Sunny, please step forward." Jack said to the children.

The children stepped towards the fountain, where Jack and Sally had a special announcement to make for them.

"Because of these children's hard work in planning the celebration, and their genius thinking in getting rid of Myra once and for all, Sally and I would like to make them honorary Halloweentown citizens." Jack announced.

"Do you accept?" Sally asked the children.

Without hesitation, the Baudelaires said "Yes we do, your highness."

The crowd once again cheered loudly as Jack and Sally presented the Baudelaires with their presents: silver skull head necklaces that made them honorary citizens of this weird but quirky town. As the children looked over the town citizens, they felt good about the time they had spent there. It was time they would surely remember for the rest of their lives, no matter what unfortunate events they would encounter next.

**THE END**


End file.
